Pilot of her destiny
by LOGAN1
Summary: Going to visit Beast Jubilee may have met her match Disclaimer: X-men & Avenger characters property of Marvel Comics Group
1. Pilot of her destiny

Pilot of her own destiny   
By LOGAN  
  
  
The rain outside the bus fell with a slow rhythm mimicing the beating of her heart.  
  
She couldn't believe she was being such a baby about visiting a friend but knowing it would be an extended visit did nothing to calm   
her she knew she needed it away from Wolvie he had become distant lately and she found it easier to deal with if she didn't need to be around him for a while since she was beginning to feel that it was because of something she did.  
  
She knew she would love seeing Hank again he had always been there for her in the past and she knew she could count on him now  
to be the friend who listened when she needed him to....Wolvie tried but he didn't know how to really listen "Reading between the lines is not in his vocabulary she thought to herself".  
  
As the bus traveled on she begain to realize she was hungry  
  
"I wonder when this bus comes to it's next stop so I can score some munchies"She thought  
  
A couple hours passed when on the horizon the promised land appears in the form of the sacred 7-11 sign  
she decided she could go for a grape slushy and a bag of pork rinds she had always hated them but hanging around Wolvie she had grown to like them.   
  
When she went up to pay for them she saw a couple of guys who looked like trouble buying tickets into Manhattan.  
  
  
She decided these guys bore closer watching.As they boarded the bus she noticed they made a point of setting right behind the driver  
which made her Wolvie honed instincts go into overdrive.  
  
She took her seat in the middle of the bus she made a point to set on the aisle side haveing traded with the kid who had been tradeing jokes back and forth with her about Pokemon.She was ready if trouble started.   
  
Things were fine till they came to a fairly secluded patch of road then as if a bomb exploded the bigger of the two pulled a sawed off shotgun from beneath his trench coat Jubilee realized how quickly the situation could get out of hand so she used some of her fireworks to blind him as she was moving to relieve him of his gun the other one rose and turned revealing himself to her she ignored him since no gun was in evidence in his hand.  
  
Even as she completed her kick to his solar plexas bending him forward she felt a bolt of high energy plasma hit her in the back of her head .  
As the lights went out on her awareness she kicked herslef mentally because Wolvie had always told her never to take things at face value because they always have a way of knocking you on your ass if your not careful.   
  
It never occured to her that the reason he wasn't packing is because he was not your everyday run of the mill thug he was super human at least most likely a mutant  
  
An hour later when her eyes opened she looked around but didn't recognize where she was at but she knew something was very wrong she couldn't feel her legs they were numb and she could see that she was laying in a pool of blood she started to cry she would die here alone without all her loved ones to comfort her.  
  
She had never been so scared in her life she could feel her life draining from her with every passing minute.   
  
Suddenly she heard a rustleing in the bushes to her right " Wolvie she cried out" Her heart jumped if he was here then she would be alright he would make sure she didn't die.   
  
But she soon learned to her regret that it wasn't Wolvie who came throught the bushes it was a gang of thugs who looked like they were looking to get into trouble.  
  
And they wouldn't hesatate to do anything that came into their depraved minds they moved slowly in towards her in an ever shrinking circle licking their lips like a starveing dog who hasn't eaten in a week.  
  
She raised her head up and intended to let loose with a full barrage but her powers were draining out of her along with the blood that she had lost because she could only manage a small pop the thugs jumped back for a second but they moved in again having regained their courage.  
  
At this moment the leader of the thugs decided that he would finally speak up" I always wanted to do a mutie". The flesh started to crawl on her neck because she knew what she was in for and right now she couldn't do anything about it.   
  
They had two guys holding her down and the leader was about to violate her bodily when a commotion  
occured at the entrance to the clearing all she could see from where she was laying was it was blue and it was pissed.   
  
The leader started to go back to what he was doing he figured if he was going to go back to prison he was going to get his rocks off one last time when all of a sudden a strong arm reached around and picked him up like he was a baby and tossed him a good 20 feet Jubilee was then picked up in a pair of very muscular arms and carried to the side.  
  
When she looked up to see who had saved her she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen he looked familiar but right now he was turning around to leap to the side of his fellow rescuer so she would have to figure it out later he was just in time to see a gunman taking careful aim on his comrade Jubilee called up the strength  
to squeeze out one paff it was aimed at the eyes of the gunman and hit dead on as he screamed he was knocked out by the finger of his opponent!   
  
The fight was over before the gang even had a chance to react the last thing Jubilee saw as she went back into unconsciousness was a worried Beast and his hansome companion who she remembered was named Simon  
  
"Hey who turned on the high beams" Jubilee exclaimed as she woke from her hard slumber she was bandaged  
and was hooked up to a monitor with IV's that seemed like they were coming out every pore she owned Hank was at her side in an instant looking like he hadn't slept in days   
  
" How long I been out " she forced her voice to plead   
  
" 3 days Jubilation and three longer days i've never spent"   
  
" Was I that bad off doc?"  
  
" Well lets just say funeral arrangements were a topic of conversation"  
  
"Was Wolvie upset? "  
  
" We don't know no one could find him"  
  
"Figures " she says as she turns her back to Hank she didn't want him to see her heart breaking.  
  
As she reflected on things for the next couple of days she couldn't get the man who had saved her out of her mind she laughed at herself and her developing knight in shining armor complex.   
  
Wolvie would probably tell her to get over her self delusions and just worry about getting better  
but she was coming to not care what he thought anymore.  
  
She loved him and that would never change but he just wasn't the same man he had always been  
he had withdrawn into himself and His problems what about her????   
  
He used to care about her and how she was doing and the things that worried her she felt betrayed  
by his attitude lately like he didn't have the time to care about her like he used to.  
  
Before her brooding could drop her any deeper into a funk a door at the back of Hanks lab   
opened she could hear Hank talking to Simon she found hearing his voice oddly comforting  
and she hoped he would come further in so she could look him over she found her heart   
was pounding so hard it was like a hammer and anvil in her ear as the blood flowed quickly through her veins. She couldn't explain it why was this man effecting her so much.  
  
Granted he was handsome and friendly and out of the question when it came to age difference  
and his code name "WONDERMAN"sounded to much like male ego but those cons were minor as far as she was concerned.  
  
But she desided that it was timeto consentrate on her recovery and put these thoughts behind her  
  
"At least for now" she said outloud to herself just as Simon walked in he asked her what she meant by  
"At least for know" she blushed and told him she was telling herself to relax at least for know  
  
She hated lying to such a nice guy who obviously was worried about her.  
  
She liked the way that thought sounded to her someone was more worried about her than themselves  
  
" So how do you feel Jubilee?" he asked  
  
"Just fine now Simon can't you tell with your x-ray eyes "  
  
"Sorry my eyes don't do that which is a good thing because if they did Hank would be trying to synthesize it "  
  
" Hank? Mr responsible? Say it isn't so! "  
  
" Right hand up to god that man is more of a party animal than most people think you ever hear of a beer bong? That was his idea "  
  
" Your pulling my leg " Jubilee laughed  
  
" Right hand up to god" Simon said as he raised his left hand with a smirk  
  
Simon was glad he could get the beautiful young girl to laugh he found that she had a smile that lit up the room like a beacon he decided that he was going to make it a point to stop by and see   
this girl everytime he got the chance.  
  
He just wished that she wouldn't have had to go through the things she did the night him  
and Hank had gotten the call from Westchester wondering why Jubilee hadn't called when she got to New York.  
  
When they relized after a call to the dispatcher that she was on the bus that was hijacked  
They were on a quinjet rocketing through the night towards where the bus had  
been hijacked.  
  
When they landed they saw a trail of blood and drag marks where a body had been drug  
towards the bushes as they ran through the brush Hank saw Jubilee trying in vain to protect herself he screamed a scream that froze even the ions that constitute Simons " BLOOD"  
  
He was glad when he could reach Jubilee in time to save her from being violated she didn't deserve that kind of dirty trick from fates cruel hand he knew how the things that were beyond your control were the things that drove people to do desparate things.  
  
"Hey i'll see you later Jubes" He said as he turned to leave  
  
"I'll hold you to that " Jubilee said feeling better haveing seen him smile  
  
Simon walked throught the mansion trying to figure out why the girl effected him so  
could it just be a brotherly thing or did it run deeper into something else he had never been a big believer in  
love at first sight but after having met her he was starting to have his doubts but he was afraid to make his feelings known to Hank for fear of what his bounceing friend may say to discourage him.   
  
He knew that she was only 17 but he could love her from afar till they could be together he knew that a further   
complication would be Wolverine they had never gotten along on any of the occasions that they had been near each other he knew the man but didn't know his feelings for Jubilee and he didn't want to come between anyone that might be making Jubilee happy.   
  
So it was important to him that he find out how she felt about him before he made a fool of himself ever since Wanda and him had their falling out he had felt himself retreating into a social coma. As far as Simon was conserned things were going to change for the better very soon.  
  
Juilee sat up in bed a couple nights later feeling herself succumbing to boredom she needed to get out and  
have some fun so she decided to sneak out to a party she had heard Hercules talk about when he had been in the mansion the other day.  
  
Having been cleared throught Avengers security when she was brought to the mansion she found sneaking out to be fun even if it was a piece of cake she could feel her stitches being pulled even as she walked she made a mental note to take it fairly easy as she walked down the street all she was worried about was partyeeeing!!!  
  
Which could explain why she failed to notice the dark smiling figure that followed her as she walked down the street........  
  
What's in store for Jubilee next and will she ever find someone that is always there for her  
look here for the second part soooooon............  
  
Copyright 2000 LOGAN  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pilot of her destiny Part 2

Pilot of her own destiny Part 2  
by:LOGAN  
As she moved through the dark streets Jubilee reflected back on all the dark corners   
of the world she traveled to with Wolverine she relized that she really missed the good   
old days kicking ass and taking names beside Wolvie.  
He always kept things interesting she could say that much for him even if half the time her life hung in the balance,life on the edge had its own appeal and she always imagined herself beside him but apparently he didn't feel the same way anymore so she realized she had to start lookig out for just herself.  
She thought about going down to New Orleans to visit Remy but she figured he would try to talk her into stealing a painting or something just for kicks plus she could only stand so many **Petites** circumstances not withstanding she was very glad she had decided to visit Hank.  
He was easy going and fun to be around and had promised to take her to anywhere in the world she wanted to go she desided to make him regret his promise when the moment of truth arrived.She felt like he was the big brother she always wished she had when she was younger, not to mention her affection for her new found friend Simon.  
She was definitely having thoughts of extending her visit through the summer.Captain America had promised to put her through her paces in hand to hand combat and strategy theories she loved the idea of being more independent of anything Wolvie had taught her when it came to surviveing on your own and she was definitely looking forward to getting to know Simon on much more friendly terms if only to get under Wolvies skin.  
That last thought made her laugh clear up till she stood at the entrance to the club,she saw the bouncer behind the rope he didn't look like he cared for the looks of her but as she got to the front of the line he let her in with a small wink and a nod.  
As she went through the door she couold swear she she had been transported to ancient Greece the togas worn by half the girls present left nothing to the imagination no wonder Herc found this place to his liking typical male!!!!!  
Following close behind Jubilee was a dark figure that had followed her since she had left the mansion as he got to the front of the line he was about to be denied entrance when he revealed his face covered with fur and an attitude as mean and sharp as the fangs in his mouth the bouncer let him through the line hoping he would just go away and not hurt him.  
He got his wish as the blue furred figure moved through the door of the club with a satisfied grin on his face.  
The figure was very satisfied with his luck he had waited outside Avengers mansion for 2 days he hoped to find  
a way to sneak in to obtain his quarry but as fate would have it his intended victim came to him wrapped up as it were in her bandages.  
He proceeded to work his way towards her side as she tried to dance but was finding it hard with her wounds.  
At the same time back at Avengers mansion Simon was going towards Hanks lab to ask where Jubilee was since he couldn't find her in the mansion he hoped she hadn't went back to Westchester without saying goodbye.  
As he entered Hanks lab he said " Hey Hank where is my favorie fire cracker"  
" Simon my friend as far as I knew she was still safely tucked into her bed"  
" Well I was just at her room and she is nowhere in sight " Simon said the worry coming into his voice.  
" I fear her boredom may have gotten her into more trouble" Hank said with emphasis.  
" Well lets go we need to find her before she gets in over her head" Simon said  
" I was just about to propose such a venture myself" Beast said  
"Then lets go" Simon said with a touch of more than just friendly concern in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Hank  
They first tried in the neiborhood record stores,then the clothing stores that Manhattan was famous for since Hank knew how much Jubilee loved to accessorize but when they couldn't find her they sat down and took a moment to think where they go if they were a teenage girl in the big city and wanted to have fun???  
Club they both yelled as if they shared one brain cell which if you asked anyone who knew these two friends they would testify to it being a good possibility.......But figuring her probable destination was a far cry from finding her since Manhattan boasted 40 clubs with new ones springing up almost every week.  
After about two hours searching they happened to be heading towards the club that Jubilee was in when the bouncer came up to them he told them of the figure who was inside that beared a most striking resemblence to Hank the realization of the one person in the whole world who looked as he did froze the blood in his veins.  
"Hank are you ok" Simon said breaking the silence  
Yeah but Jubilee is in trouble,deep trouble come on..................  
  
copyright 2000 LOGAN  
  



	3. Pilot of her destiny Part 3

Pilot of her destiny part III  
By: LOGAN  
All characters property of Marvel Comics Group  
  
  
The dark beast worked his way towards Jubilee he hoped to be able to get within the required distance he needed to fulfill his plan.  
  
Jubilee was having the time of her life and would not have known anything was out of place if she didn't hear the sharp intakes of air many of the club patrons around her were taking she looked to her right but could not see what all the fuss was about and was just getting ready to go back to her fun when she caught sight of Hank just entering the dance floor she worked her way over towards him wishing with all her heart that Simon would have come along with him to find her.  
  
Dark beast couldn't believe his luck she was actually coming to him but why wouldn't she after he did look like one of her best friends.  
  
In anticipation his hand tightened on the syringe he couldn't believe his plan to get revenge on McCoy for all of the nights sleeping in the gutter eating scraps like some common street person would soon come to fruition.  
  
As she drew closer to Hank, Jubilee saw that there was something not right about the way he held himself almost like he was hiding something.  
  
It is probably nothing hanging around with Wolvie was turning her into a worrywart and she was there to have fun and dancing with Hank sounded like a good idea right now.  
  
So as she got to him she grabbed his hand and drug him out further onto the floor and started to dance slowly to the music that was coming on she could feel he was very tense and had just started to look up when she felt a sharp object jab her in the arm.  
  
It was like all the bee stings she had ever suffered in her life all rolled up into one she felt light headed almost instantly and was about to fall when the dark Beast caught her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you for the dance my dear but I really must be going oh and tell Hank he brought this all on himself and all those he loves again farewell dear Jubilee I fear I won't be seeing you again in this life"  
  
With that he turned to leave just as a fist landed with bone shattering force sending him flying through the air to land in a crumpled mess on the other side of the floor the mysterious figure hurried to tie a tourniquet to stop the flow of blood to try to hold off the poison from spreading  
  
Just as he had finished tying it Hank and Simon came running up looked quickly at Jubilee's benefactor Spidey and understood why they had saw Dark Beast flying through the air moments earlier he probably picked up on the difference the minute he saw the Dark Beast walk into the club with his Spider sense.  
  
"Jubilee" Hank said as he tried to wake Jubilee  
  
"Hannnkk........wha.....where am I???"  
  
"You are in the club you foolishly came to on your own what were you thinking??"  
  
"That I wanted to have some fun before I went back to the stuffy mansion"  
  
"Jubilee I'm so sorry this wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have asked you to come for a visit!"  
  
"Don't blame yourself Hank I never could listen......Hankkk!!!!!!!! What's happening I feel like I'm on fire help me please!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"? Lets get her back to the mansion Simon she needs to be in a proper environment if I'm to save her"  
  
"We should take Dark Beast along also see if we can get any answers out of him to save Jubilee"  
  
"Already taken care of Cap and Thor are coming to get him in the mean time Spidey has him webbed up and will stay till they show up. "  
  
Hank ran as fast as his legs would carry him to get back to the mansion and put her into the nearest bed and hooked her up to the monitors as he did he saw that her life signs were slowly but surely ebbing out of her at a steady but fast rate he tried every thing he could think of and decided it was time to swallow his pride and go talk to the Dark Beast and beg for Jubilees life.  
  
"What will it take to convince you to tell me how to save her? Are you looking for me to beg because I will I love her and will do anything to see her better but remember one thing if she dies so do you slowly and painfully"  
  
"Who are you trying to kid McCoy you don't have that kind of brass in you your threats make me laugh..ha.. Ha"  
  
"You forget I'm not the only person who loves her.... How would you like a claw slowly inserted into your cerebellum???"  
  
Suddenly the Dark Beast didn't find himself so confident of his future so he decided to help save Jubilees life and his own but there was a snag that he hoped wasn't going to get him killed anyways  
  
"What do you mean suspended animation?"  
  
"Wait it gets better can you say 150 years"  
  
"Explain yourself"  
  
"Well I'm quite proud of myself I must say my death not withstanding that I was able to come up with such an imaginative revenge. "  
  
"You see the poison is such that it will take 150 years in suspended animation to work its way out of her system'  
  
"And you figured if you could do this she would be in effect taken away from me since I'll be dead by then right"  
  
"Give the mutie a medal....ha....ha'  
  
As Hank walked down the hall he could hear the mocking laughter coming from the room it would have bothered him more if he didn't know that a certain person knew the room he was in and would take this "person" out of his life and everyone else's forever but he was to the point he didn't care anymore so he went to deactivate the alarms leading from outside to the room a fitting ending as far as he was concerned  
  
The next day Hank and Simon were there to see her off she was in a chamber and was going to be under the protection of the Watcher on the moon until her time of awakening it had been arranged by Reed Richards  
  
"Where is Logan I would have thought he would have wanted to be here to see her off Simon said"  
  
"No but he promised to be around when she wakes up and if anyone can do it he's the one"  
  
"I will be here for her also Hank in case she needs me Simon said"  
  
"I wonder what she will do when she comes out of her suspended animation Hank wondered"  
  
"Well all I know is that the Watcher was saying now she is the Pilot of her own destiny"  
  
That thought gave Hank a reason to hope for the future and he would go on to dedicate his life to finding a way to be around to see his precious friend again..............  
  
LOGAN 2000  



End file.
